That Smile Hurts
by Sparklebeua
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a member of the legal guild, FairyTail, just found a heart breaking reality. Lisanna Strauss, the one that can separate her and the one she loves, has come back from the dead. When Lisanna cast a spell on her best friend, he kicks Lucy off the team and even made her hate his guts. She leaves Fairy tail to master these "incredible" powers she attained in her years.
1. Chapter 1: A Hurting Smile

**Chapter 1: A Hurting Smile  
Lucy Heartfilia:**

Another boring day at Fairy Tail, there was only two difference though. One: Lisanna is here. Two: I'm left alone and Natsu and Lisanna are out on a job. Well, make that three differences. Every since Lisanna came back, things changed. Lisanna and I are like love rivals for someone's love, I don't know who though. No one talks to me expect Levy-Chan, Mira-Chan, Erza, Happy, and Wendy. Sadly, my two best friends, my almost 'little sister', and my favorite cat are out on different jobs. Levy, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy went on some easy mission. Erza went on a job with Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy, and Gray. For some reason Mira-Chan isn't here today. So I was drinking on a table alone.

Every since Lisanna came back, I started drinking to get rid of my depression. The girls try to get me to stop, but I can't. The hardest thing on me is that I miss Natsu. I miss they way we argue, talk, fight together, and laugh. Now everything that we do together, he's now doing with Lisanna. I was just Lisanna's replacement.

"Hey, Lucy," said as familiar voice, I look behind me to see my best friend Mirajane right behind me. "What's that smell, it smell like Cana drunk a few barrels again?" Mirajane asked as she looked around. Then her eyes landed on me, she saw I had a mug of booze in my hand. "Lucy, you can't drink this much," Mira-Chan scolded me.

"I can't help it, every time I think of Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna, I crave booze." my eyes stung as I tried to hold back the tears. "They all think I'm a replacement." I whispered then took another sip of the liquor. The feel of the liquor numbs me as it slides down my throat. As the numbness comes, so do the tears.

"Lucy, you know that's not true," Mirajane said when she sat down next to me and caress my body to comfort me. "Mirajane, they treat Lisanna the same way they treated me. They all think I'm just dead, now." I cracked. Tears were shedding onto the ground. "They think I'm just a ghost that should just be ignored so that I don't haunt them." I commented.

Mirajane wiped my hot tears off of my red cheeks. "Lucy, I know they all care about you, even Lisanna. These idiots just need a push in the right direction." Mira-Chan sweet talked. This time, it didn't work. I still felt betrayal in my heart.

"They can't care for me. The only reason they cared for me is that Lisanna was gone so they need someone to replace her. You even said it, I remind you of Lisanna. Maybe if I came before she 'died' this wouldn't be happening." I reasoned. This time more hot tears shed off my face. These tears were of angry and betrayal.

"Oh, Lucy," Mirajane said as she caressed me tighter. Even Mirajane doesn't know what to say for this situation. "Damn them all." I whispered over and over again. Mirajane didn't stop me from saying that cause they deserved it. "Even Natsu, the one who brought me here. I just wish I declined his offer." I said. "He can be an idiot sometimes, but I didn't know he was this much of an idiot." Mirajane chuckled.

Me and Mira-Chan stayed like that for a while. Then Team Natsu came back. Erza, Wendy, and Happy rushed to my side. "Is she okay?" Wendy asked as she looked at my face. I held my head down with my bangs covering my eyes. The only thing you could see is warm droplets and my mouth in a unstable frown.

"It's the guild," Mirajane replied with a sigh. Once Mira-Chan said that a dragon slaying pinkette walked over. He had a smile on his face. I was suspicious, so I looked at Lisanna to see a smirk on her face. So what ever he says, Lisanna is controlling him.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu called. He didn't call me that nickname he made for me. "Can you come here?" Natsu asked. Mira-Chan, Levy-Chan, Wendy and Happy looked at me. I nodded. I wiped y face and walked over to Natsu. "What do you want, fire breath?" I asked rudely. My face still covering my eyes.

"I have decide to kick you off Team Natsu." Natsu stated in a proud way. "W-what?" I asked, this time my eyes were clear to his eyes. "You're just too weak. Your celestial sprit magic isn't powerful, it gets us into trouble and doesn't even help. Then you're complaining about breaking one thing or the other. Then you complain about your rent." Natsu reasoned. This guy is really making my blood boil.

"You creep into my apartment and breaking something so I have to pay for it! So you're the reason I complain about my rent! Anyways, you sneak into my room, trying to eat everything I got and sleep everywhere, so you wouldn't have to sleep in you're damn 'house' where everything is dirty! So if you want me off the team, then I want you out of my life!" I can't believe I said that without cussing. "Fine with me," Natsu said casually. "Bye bitch," I mumbled as I walked out the guild.

 **Erza Scarlet:**

What the hell just happened? Me, Wendy, Mira, and Happy were in shock. Natsu, that heartless bastard! He just kicked Lucy off the team with no doubt or regret. What happened to those word Natsu said, "Not someone like you, Lucy it's gotta be exactly you. It just wouldn't feel right if we didn't have you out there with us, you know." I quoted inside my head. I can't believe he betrayed his own words. When our shock faces erased, Wendy, Levy, Happy, and I ran to find Lucy. We will make sure Natsu know it was a mistake to kick Lucy off the team.


	2. Chapter 2: My Revenge Starts Here

**Okay, if you read some of my other stories, you'd think this is a downgrade from those. Like Daw, I just put of the first chapter and I thought I wrote that chapter beautifully for a prologue. But the reason this is a downgrade is I wrote this when I was inexperienced in writing when I was in 6th grade. So bare with me I swear the concept and plot is really good when I look over it and on Quotev, some people was amazed by the origin and stuff. You'll see more of that in chapter 4 or 5. I already have 23 chapter ready.**

 **Chapter 2: My Revenge Starts Here  
Wendy Marvell:**

Natsu-San, why would you do this to Lucy-San? I thought you loved her. You told me, through your own mouth. So what made you act like this? Why would you hurt her? Questions like these were running inside my head. We were running to Lucy's apartment, trying to see if she's okay.

When we got to her apartment, Erza-San, being the impatient woman she is, busted the door open. "Lucy!" Erza-San yelled. There was no answer. "Lucy-San!" I began to call out. "Lushee!" Happy called even louder. "C'mon Lucy, come out!" Mira plea.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked in a cold and sad tone. We trailed the voice to see a blonde woman crying in the corner. "Lucy-San," I said as I ran to her side. "I can't believe, he meant it from the bottom of his heart." Lucy whispered while she buried her head into her thighs. "No, Lucy-San, I know he didn't-" I was quickly cut off

"Then why would he say that, he had no doubts, no regrets, no sorrow, no nothing!" Lucy screamed. She then began to cry louder. "Lucy-San, from the truth, he said he loves you." I confessed for Natsu-San. "If he did love me, he passed that love to Lisanna!" Lucy screamed with the same tone.

"Lucy, why are you making a big deal, you can find another team." Happy commented. "I love Natsu, you dimwit!" Lucy scream louder then ever. Happy had a shock face, but not the rest of us. "It's too much pain to feel when someone you trust and love betrays you. You have no idea how hurt I feel." Lucy cracked while she cried silently. I started to have tears in my eyes, too.

"He's always been there for me, he has protected me, he's done some much stuff I could thank him enough for doing. Then when she comes back. Lisanna treats me like shit and even make Natsu turn against me." Lucy cracked again. This time she relaxed her head on her lap, crying an audible cry

"Sumimasen, Lucy," Mirajane apologized. We all look back to her. "If I realized that Lisanna was hurting my nakama, I could of stopped her. I know she loves Natsu, too. But deep down, I know Natsu has feelings for you." Mirajane said. "Mirajane, this isn't about love or anything. This is about the fact the one I love called me weak. He doesn't deserve my love." Lucy whispered in a deadly tone.

"I WILL taking revenge on him someday." Lucy said in a determined tone. We all looked at her. Tears were still coming down her face. "I **WILL** take revenge on all!" she yelled as she stood up. "I swear..." she then whispered. We all looked at each other, thinking if we should support her, or rebel against her.


	3. Chapter 3: Almost There

**Two chapters in a day because the other was super short and I was uncomfortable with that**

 **Chapter 3: Almost There**  
 **Lucy Heartfilia:**

Ever since that day of betrayal, everyone has been messing with me. They would try to hit me with magic, booze bottles, anything they could find. Luckily for me, I would repel the magic or object away with my Fleuve D'etoiles. This has been going on for years.

I have been everywhere to collect the last two keys, Pieces and Libra. I couldn't take them from Yukino, so I had to find them. One day, I saw a job request with the reward of Libra and Pieces. What good luck, right.

I ripped the job off the board and ran to Levy and Erza. People were throwing stuff at me, but I just whipped it away. When I got to Levy and Erza's table, I showed them the request. "Levy, Erza, I want you to go with me on this job, please." I begged.

"Lu-Chan, you don't have to beg. Of course we will help you." Levy-Chan agreed. I smiled ad pulled them to Mirajane. "Why are we in a rush?" Erza asked as she was dragged by me. "Look at the reward." I commanded as I gave the paper to Erza.

Erza looked at the reward then said, "oh," Levy-Chan got curious then took the paper away from Erza. "This is great Lu-Chan! You can get Zodiac!" Levy-Chan blurted out. Then I let them walk the rest of the way to Mira-Chan.

"Mira-Chan, can we go on this job?" I asked while I put the flyer in front of her. Mirajane looked at the flyer and smiled. "This will be perfect for you, of course." Mira-Chan agreed with her smile. I smiled back.

"Okay, let's get packed and meet at the train station at one." Erza said. Me and Levy-Chan saluted her in a playful way, "Yes ma'am." then we giggled. "Anyway, go get ready!" Erza yelled. "Yes ma'am!" this time, we put fear in our voices.

Once I was ready I went to the train station just a few minutes before one. When I got there, I saw an angry Erza and a scared Levy-Chan. I gulped. "H-hey, E-Erza," fear is definitely evident in my voice. "Where were you?!" Erza asked in a scary tone. I gulped once again. "Sumimasen, Erza-Sama," I apologized as I bowed.

Then the train arrived, thank god. I thought she was gonna kill me. Once we boarded the train, we found some seats in the back of the train. "So Lu-Chan, are the problems with Natsu cooling down?" Levy-Chan asked out of the blue.

"Not at all," I answered with a sigh. "I heard that Lisanna confessed yesterday." Erza stated. That was the second to last thing I need to hear. "What did Natsu say?" Levy-Chan asked. "He refused." Erza answered. I sighed in relief. Glad I didn't hear the last thing I wanted to hear.

"I wonder why he said no..." I trailed off as I looked out the window into the moving scenery. "He said he loves someone else, but just doesn't know who." Erza answered. I felt a smirking presence. It was Levy.

"Lu-Chan, it might be you..." Levy said in her suspicious voice. I blushed then shrugged her off. "He betrayed me." I stated, annoyance was clear in my voice. "But remember what Wendy said?" Levy-Chan asked. I tried to remember what Wendy said about Natsu and I. But I was probably crying too much that I couldn't hear her.

"Nope," I answered then looked back out the window. "Gosh, she said that Natsu confess his love for you to her. Geez, I think you should hang back around Natsu if it makes you less forgetful." Levy-Chan pouted. "I'm gonna forgot that last comment, okay?" I asked expecting no answer. "Okay," I answered myself, "So I think I can beat Natsu if I just get the Zodiac." I stated.

"I hope you can, because that idiot needs a shove in the right direction. I would do it, but you look so determined." Erza said with a smile. "I just wonder, after all the things we went through, why would he do that?" I asked. Levy-Chan thought for a moment.

"Well I did see Lisanna smirking while Natsu walked over to us. You think she casted a spell on him, maybe you were too much of a 'love rival'." Levy-Chan suggested. "Nah, we've know Lisanna since she came here. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Erza disagreed. "She's been acting strange lately, especial towards Lucy. I think she's no the loving and caring friend we once knew." Levy-Chan defended.

"I wish Wendy was here, it's boring without her." I mumbled. "Well she went on a job with Juvia and Gray. Gray begged her to come along." Erza giggled. I giggled, too. "I think that made it worst, I mean, Juvia might think of Wendy as her and Gray's daughter." I snickered. Then we all chuckled at the thought.

"I want GrUvia to sprout." I commented. "I want NaLu to sprout." Levy-Chan commented. "How about Gale?" I threw back to her. "LoLu!"

Then a smirk spouted on me and Levy's faces. "JeRza," we said in a lovey dovey voice. Biggest mistake of our lives. That move earned us a kick into the next cart. "Don't you ever do that again, or else." Erza said in a threating, scary voice. We gulped, "Yes ma'am."

For the rest of the ride we did nothing much. When the boring ride ended. I was relief, I can't take this much silence. We got off at Cover. All we have to do is fight ten monster and bada boom, bada bang. I'm beating up Natsu.

I'm killing two bird with one stone. I get stronger and take my revenge! I smirked like wild. "What's the matter with you?" Levy-Chan asked. "Just thinking how sweet revenge is," I replied in an evil and devilish voice.

When we got to this huge mansion, not as huge as my house, Erza rang the door bell. A maid with pink, long hair and beautiful blue eyes answered the door. "Hello, are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" asked the maid.

Erza nodded her head. "Then come with me, my master would love to see you." the maid invited us in. As we took a step in, Levy-Chan and Erza admired the beautiful things in the mansion, while I just looked at the stuff. I seen it all before.

When we reached the office, a man with black hair, purple eyes and a suit, greeted us. "Hello there, I'm Mayor John Cathin, the mayor of Clover. I hope that the flyer filled you in on the details." Mayor Cathin said. Erza nodded in reply. "The flyer had everything we need to know." Erza said.

"Great, now save my town from those monsters," the mayor said. "Aye!" me, Levy-Chan, and Erza said. Then we left the room to the maid that guided us back to the entrance. I can't wait to get those Golden Keys.


	4. Announcement: My Schedule til June

Hello this is just a schedule for me to follow and you to know. I'll try really hard to follow this and update on time but I make no promises. Also, I won't be updating until the 26th because I want to write a few chapter for each story so I'll be able to publish chapters even when I have writer's block.

Week one (February 26th, 2017 - March 4th, 2017):publish of new fanfic called Another Crime and Daw

Week 2: That Smile Hurts and Forgive My Lies

Week 3: Another Crime and Daw

Week 4: That Smile Hurts and Forgive My Lies

You get the rest.

April: Most likely will not be updating because of state testing and exams. (And Attack on Titan season 2 ;) ) Also I might have surgery in April.

Beginning of June(Probably After Forgive My Lies end if I stick to the schedule. I'm only making it twelve or thirteen chapters.): Start rewriting and updating ICE.

I changed Forgive My Lies with Another Crime because this week (first week) I've been having problems with my leg blah blah blah and I didn't have the time to finish writing the chapter for Forgive My Lies.

This is what I plan for now. I'll update this schedule when I have a change of plans.


End file.
